


Bloom

by alphalester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, Inspired by Music, M/M, Smut, bottom!Phil, soft smut, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphalester/pseuds/alphalester
Summary: It's crazy, Isn't it? Dating for almost ten years without swapping who tops and who bottoms. There was always a reason though. Phil had always felt that he was supposed to be a top, he needed the praise to reassure and ground him. He always felt that if he bottomed he might do it wrong, he'd never done it and was scared of so many things. Except now, Phil felt ready. His confidence was through the roof and he couldn't be more in love with the man of his dreams. Time to try something new.





	Bloom

Phil was grateful that Dan had never pushed it. It was never an issue to them, well.. not a conscious one. Dan loved being beneath Phil, the feeling of Phil plunging into his body was one of his favourite feelings of all time in fact. There was something about the vulnerability of it, opening yourself up to someone who would then know you; the whole of you without having anywhere to hide or play pretend. Dan had always said it was the best feeling in the world, so naturally, Phil never brought up that it was something that made him uncomfortable. If Dan enjoyed it, that was all that mattered, right?

It wasn't that he didn't trust Dan, not at all! In fact, it was more of a case of him not trusting himself. Phil was clumsy, large and awkward. His self esteem had never been good because he always made errors or mistakes that he swore he would never make. It was different being a Top, he always put his pleasure aside in the hopes that his confidence would grow; Daniel being vocal was a blessing because he would always chant instructions which made it easy for Phil to concentrate. One task at a time. Harder. Faster. More.  
Dan knew that Phil had a praise kink, just assuming it was one of those things got Phil off rather than built up his self esteem, slowly making Phil grow more confident. Recently, Phil had been practicing behind the closed walls of the bathroom, where the shower could wash away any traces of what felt like he were betraying his partner. He felt like the more he practiced the readier he'd be; knowing that anal sex was something he enjoyed and indeed got off on, he just needed to take it slow and let Dan take over. 

Surely Dan would be okay with that. 

* * *

Phil pressed Dan against the wall, holding him in place as their kisses grew heated. They needed this, the light touches becoming that little extra concentrated yet carefree letting all of the tension of their current tour melt away like butter in a saucepan. It's strange how they never grew tired of one another's kiss, or the familiar sparks that felt like wild pangs of electricity from every touch. They had become one another's home and they knew that this was something so special, a storybook romance that they were so lucky to have encountered in their real lives. One that so many of their friends and family members grew envious of, wanting a piece of it for themselves. As their breaths intertwined, it felt as though their souls were connecting through an invisible tether. Coming home was coming back to each other. 

Attention turning to the soft expanse of skin populating Dan's cream coloured neck, Phil worked his way down, moving to bite and suck at the delicate collar bones that jutted out oh so gently from beneath Dan's over sized sweater. A single hitch of breath sounded as Dan raised his head that little more, giving easier access for Phil to make marks on him in less obvious places. Places which were shared only between them and only exposed in photographs when it were time to create fresh ones. Slowly, they migrated from the lounge down the stairs towards their shared bedroom. When they arrived at their destination, they smiled softly at one another as they slowly removed individual items of clothing. It wasn't rushed, it wasn't even teasing at this point. It was loving and familiar and everything they needed right now. 

They lay on the bed together, clothes discarded on the floor and Phil situated between Daniel's legs when he felt a tug on his chest. He needed to talk to Dan before this continued. He wanted to open up and share this with Dan. He was ready to be completely vulnerable with his partner. The one, true love of his life. With his heart beat pounding faster than ever, his arms beginning to shake a little with anticipation. Luckily, Dan could read him like a book. 

"You okay, Philly?" he asked, head tilted a little, reminding Phil of a puppy or something. Phil grinned, moving to kneel in front of his partner and tangle his fingers in the cute brown curls that lay on his forehead. "Dan, would it be okay if we tried something different?" his voice was confident, keeping his eyes focused on the familiar chocolate pools that were Daniel's eyes grounding him back to reality. This was only Dan, his Dan. It was going to be fine. "Of course, what did you have in mind?" Dan smiled, it was a soft and reassuring smile which was fueling Phil with that confidence he needed right now. He took a deep breath and leaned forward to capture Dan's lips against his own once more, becoming breathless in mere seconds from the simple action. 

"I'd like you to fuck me, Dan"

All of the colour appeared to drain from Dan's face, although Phil couldn't help but smirk when he realised that all of the blood had gone to the now extremely hard cock that was pressing up against Dan's stomach. Phil crawled closer to his partner, their kisses grew heated in seconds. Dan rolling them over so he was situated over his partner. It probably sounded strange, but Phil was actually incredibly excited to abolish the final barrier between himself and Dan. With one final kiss to the tip of Phil's nose, Dan got to work. 

Phil opened his legs as wide as he could despite the fact Dan's knees were bracketing his hips. A tentative hand slipped down further as it stroked at the soft skin of Phil's perinium; the sensation so familiar yet so foreign to the man who had only experienced his own hand ghosting over that sensitive patch. It felt incredible, the simple massage of the skin arousing him more than he'd expected. Dan concentrated for a moment before pulling away to reach for the bottle of lube beside the bed. He slicked two fingers, bringing them closer to that sweet spot that Phil had been aching for Dan to touch.

Dan opened him up slowly, fingers seeking out previously unexplored territory like they were learning and memorising it. As if Dan were subconsciously mapping it out in his mind. When Dan got to three fingers; rubbing at that delicious ball of nerves, Phil wanted to scream. This felt like his body were pulsating with an electric current, full charged and in need of an outlet. He could now see why Dan enjoyed it so much. Phil was so close, luckily Dan must have known because he slowly removed his hand with three shallow thrusts to remove his fingers without it being an abrupt loss. 

“Do you want me to wear a condom babe?” Dan whispered, as if trying not to shatter the euphoria Phil felt just moments ago. Phil thought about it for a moment, but decided that whilst he was sharing himself fully with the love of his life, that meant FULLY. The rather disgusting aftermath and all. “I want YOU” he whimpered, trying to make the last word drag out like an answer to the question. Dan kissed him once, twice, three times before returning his attention to the lube bottle. The sound of the cap popping and the squirting of the liquid out of the bottle wanting to make Phil laugh, despite the fact this was neither the time or place. 

Dan smothered his cock in a generous helping of lube and moaned at the sensation, returning his gaze to his very clearly affected partner. “Dan..” Phil whined, reaching out to pull Dan back in for another kiss. This was where Phil got nervous, fingers weren’t entirely foreign to him seeing as he’d done that himself. He’d never taken a cock before. Dan ran his clean hand over Phil’s jaw, scratching at the light dusting of stubble that lay there. “Just relax, Philly”. 

Dan aligned himself to Phil’s entrance, giving soft, soothing kisses that were so gentle they almost didn’t seem appropriate for sex. A few moments later, Dan pushed past the threshold pausing just past the tip to give Phil a little chance to adjust to the intrusion. Phil exhaled as he willed himself to get lost in Dan’s kiss. Once relaxed, he felt Dan push into the next ring of muscle and pause once again. They continued this pace until Dan bottomed out, now choosing to heat up their kisses as their tongues met. Phil felt so vulnerable and exposed - yet he was loving every minute of it. He also loved realising that this was how Dan felt when he bottomed, all of those times for all of those years. He had been exposed for Phil to take, he was trusted right from day one and Phil now felt stupid for not bottoming sooner. 

Withdrawing right to the tip, then pushing slowly back in that tight heat that was so new to him, Dan tested the waters. Building Phil up slowly. Tears welled up in those teal, ocean eyes, Dan stopped immediately with wide eyes full of concern - but Phil started to laugh. “Don’t stop, Dan. I just love you so much” he cried, tears spilling over and cascading down the delicate porcelain plains that were Phil’s cheeks. Dan swept his thumbs over the tears, pulling them away from the flesh as if they collected on his skin. 

Dan’s hips found a steady rhythm, rolling like rippling water as Phil adjusted to the sensation. He was loving that it was Dan all around him, inside him, enveloping him from every angle and it was incredible. It wasn’t just ‘sex’ but it was gentle and loving and sensitive like the start of their relationship. Phil moved his hands from where they’d been on Dan’s back and moved them to grasp at his beautiful, soft ass; kneeding at the pliant little mounds of flesh that he was so used to parting. 

“Fuck, Dan” Phil moaned, trying to use his new grasp on Dan’s ass to push him further. Dan picked up his pace, the action causing Phil’s dry fingers to rub against Dan’s own hole. Hey both gasped, thrusting harder and harder as Dan hit Phil’s prostate repeatedly. They were both close to tipping over that edge, the euphoria they were both chasing now within sight. 

Without warning, Phil slipped over the edge. Muscles contracting harshly before relaxing as he felt Dan follow suit, cum coating them both as Dan relaxed, body now pressed flush against Phil’s as he pulled out as delicately as possible. With a final kiss which seemed almost like a promise, Dan left the room as quickly as his aching muscles could carry him before returning with a warm flannel. He washed Phil first, before washing himself. They climbed back into bed after, this time laying on top of the duvet cover until they change the bedding. They curled up together, all possible barriers between them gone like Phil had hoped. Weirdly, Phil was glad he’d waited. He didn’t feel like a disappointment to Dan, he didn’t fuck up and they were completely blissed out.

Thank fuck for Daniel Howell. 


End file.
